Confused
by RJ11
Summary: “Cameron said she had one of the best times that night ‘with a guy’ ever. She must also had one ‘with a girl’ isn’t it?” Chase cried. A different take about the night HIV-at-risk Cam and Chase spent together & their relation after. Plz R&R. ChaseCam fluff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither House M.D. nor any of the onscreen characters belong to me, alas.

Note: This story's a totally different take about the night HIV-at-risk Cameron and Chase spent together. I also made use of two original characters Alana and Joe. I did not describe them physically such that you can imagine them as you want.

-!-

Cameron had just finished showering when she heard the doorbell. Opening her apartment door, she saw her best friend Alana with two paper shopping bags in her hands. "Hey," Cameron greeted her, taking one of the bags from her.

"Hey," Alana replied, leaning forward to plant a peck on Cameron's lips.

They deposited the bags onto the coffee table and Alana took off her leather jacket and hanged it on the coat rack.

"So what do you want me to do?" Cameron asked, rolling up her sleeves.

"No no no," Alana replied, wagging her index finger, "I enjoyed a day off today while you were stuck at the hospital. So you're just gonna sit there, have a wine of glass and relax while I prepare dinner," she said, gesturing to the kitchen countertop.

"Okay," Cameron smiled and watched as Alana opened drawers and cabinets to take out all the things that she would need. Cameron took two wine glasses, filled them and then settled in one of the bar stools.

"So how was our lovely Dr. House today?" Alana asked sarcastically.

"Oh, House was his usual self, you know, exasperating Cuddy, dumping his clinic duty on Foreman, placing bets with Wilson, alienating the family of our patient," Cameron shrugged, "Routine stuff basically."

"What about Chase?" Alana asked pointedly.

"What about him?" Cameron said, feigning ignorance.

"Come on, this is getting absurd now. Just talk to him!" Alana told her, frustrated, turning to face Cameron.

"I dunno what to tell him!" Cameron exclaimed, her voice shaking slightly. "I'm so confused," she muttered after a pause, her eyes fixed on her wine glass.

Alana studied her for a moment. She took the bowl of salad and sat on Cameron's right. "Alright, let's do one thing. I'm gonna ask you a few questions. Just answer them as truthfully as possible, okay?"

Cameron glanced up to meet Alana's eyes and nodded, her forefinger still stroking the rim of her glass.

"That night when you were high on crystal meth, why did you call Chase?"

"I don't understand."

"I've seen you high that one time back in high school. You didn't do anything unreasonable then. I'd like to believe that night also you knew exactly what you were doing when you called Chase over. I mean, it's not as if you don't have any other cute single guy friends. Matt or Daniel would have loved to sleep with you. So why Chase? Is it because you knew of his crush on you?"

"No…not exactly… it's hard to explain," Cameron pondered, "I knew he wouldn't take advantage."

"But is it not what you wanted?" Alana looked at her quizzically.

"I knew that he would be a perfect gentleman and not force me to do anything I did not want," Cameron explained.

"How was it? I don't want the sordid details," Alana grinned, "but I dunno what actually happened. I mean, I only know that you two spent the night together."

"We didn't actually make love that night…," Cameron's voice trailed off.

"No?" Alana was stupefied, "but doesn't crystal meth render one totally sexually liberated and horny?"

"Yes but huh…Chase's deft fingers and his tongue were more than enough if you see what I mean and I obliged by the same," Cameron stated, biting her lower lip. Cameron met Alana's eyes and they both burst out laughing. "It was the best making-out, fooling-around moment of my life with a guy ever," she added honestly, blushing. "Actually it really didn't last a moment, more like the whole night till the early hours of morning," she conceded.

Alana looked at her, thrilled to see the sparkle in her eyes and the tinge of red colouring her cheeks. She was seeing her like that after a very long time. "As much as I'm enjoying this, w can stop if you want."

"There's no need," Cameron said, smiling brightly.

"Hmm, Chase said after that night that this should not happen again and you agreed."

"It felt like a good idea then."

Alana knew beforehand that she was stepping into forbidden territory but she risked it anyway. "Because Chase wasn't good enough for you? Because Chase wasn't House?"

"No!" Cameron exclaimed vehemently, her mood souring immediately. "I was already over him at that moment in time. After our non-date and seeing him yearn for Stacy, something broke inside of me. House will always be…special to me, but I…he no longer affects me," she added quietly.

Alana gently caressed Cameron's back, cursing herself for being so stupid. "Sorry about that Allison."

"It's alright. I'm fine," Cameron smiled slightly, not wanting to make Alana feel awkward. After all, she was only trying to help her come to terms with her feelings. "I just did not want any kind of thing going on with a co-worker."

"What could explain this flip-flop about Chase then?" Alana questioned her after a couple of minutes.

"I'm not sure myself," she mused, sighing and then said after some time, "Maybe the little things that were there before that night but to which I had never paid attention."

"For example?"

"Sometimes during the day when there's not much work, he disappears. I followed him once. He goes to the neonatal intensive care unit where premature babies are monitored inside their incubators. Such babies suffer from apnea spells, that is they stop to breathe transiently. One way to help them remember to breathe is to tap on their hands or feet and Chase does that. There's another department where pregnant women as early as the sixth month who risk losing their baby stay at the hospital only. Sometimes Chase goes there to talk to them, to reassure them and plays the guitar for them."

"Really?" Alana looked impressed.

"Yep. Looking at him, one wouldn't really believe that he's such a musical buff. He also knows how to play the violin and the piano."

"Wow."

"Besides, he remembers how I like my coffee. He has the art of reading my mood and knows when to leave me alone and when not to. He remains calm and composed most of the time despite House's insults and comments. At least so much more than Foreman and me," Cameron smirked. "His being so handsome doesn't hurt either, does it? Those brilliant blue eyes, that blonde hair, that slender tall body," she said dreamily.

"And most important we should not forget his big —"

"Alana!" Cameron interjected.

"Sorry I've never seen him barefoot. I'd have thought that he does have big feet," Alana nudged her. Cameron could not help but laugh. Alana could be such a kid sometimes.

"What comes out of everything that you've said?" Alana asked.

"I like him…" Cameron slowly stated, stunned by this epiphany.

"Na you _really _like him Allison," Alana emphasised with a smile. "So will you make a move tomorrow?"

"No I can't," Cameron whined.

"If you don't talk to him tomorrow, I'll kill you," Alana threatened.

"Hmm what if I don't talk to him but I tell you I did so? How will you know?" Cameron said, amused.

"I will know. I've got spies at the hospital."

"Yeah right," Cameron scoffed.

"I'm serious. So?"

"I'll see tomorrow," Cameron replied unconvincingly.

-!-


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, one hour before lunch, Cameron was making her way back to the diagnostics room from the clinic when she spotted Chase standing near the coffee maker

The following morning, one hour before lunch, Cameron was making her way back to the diagnostics room from the clinic when she spotted Chase standing near the coffee maker. Last night, she had had difficulty to fall asleep, tossing and turning in bed till the wee hours of the morning. Alana had not complained at all; on the contrary, she had left for work sporting a wide grin. Foreman or House were nowhere to be seen. There had been no case for them that morning and House had just vanished. Looking at Chase through the glass pane, she realised that she was shaking. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked in the room uncertainly, stopping at arm's length to Chase.

"Chase, can I talk to you for a moment?" she started.

"Sure" Chase replied, his back still facing her. When he heard her voice no more, he turned round to take a look at Cameron. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" Cameron swallowed hard, trying to ignore the myriad of emotions that was swirling through her. "I wanted to talk about that night…"

_Oh crap why this heart-to-heart now after so long?_ "Yes?"

"I know that night you must have felt…used although that wasn't my intention. That night I called you over, you instead of someone else because I knew I would be safe and comfortable with you. And I was right… That night, I had the most exhilarating making-out session with a guy ever," she admitted, chewing on her lower lip. As she glanced up, she saw that Chase was gaping at her, his eyes as big as saucers. "Really?" he croaked out.

Cameron laughed softly. "I wasn't faking or simulating those moans and gasps and groans," her voice falling to a whisper. She felt her cheeks burning up as images of that night gushed forward in her mind. She gulped. "When you said afterwards that this should not happen again, I knew it should be so only."

"Because of House?" Chase asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Cameron was expecting this retort from him. After all, Alana had had the same reaction the night before. "No. I just didn't want any kind of relationship with anyone at that time. But there's something I'd like to know… I believe you had a crush on me even before that night. Why didn't you want more from me then?"

"I saw you with House that morning and…" Chase broke off, horrified at what he had just blurted out.

He looked away quickly, memories flooding back.

_It was the morning after that night. He had passed in front of House's office and what he saw inside had made him stop. Cameron was near the table, her hands on both hips, the slightest of smiles adorning her lips but her eyes were shining brightly. House was wearing a full smirk on his face but likewise he had a sparkle in his eyes. They were staring at each other, a silent battle going on as to whom would be the first one to succumb. They stood there in such close proximity, oblivious to what was going on around. After a couple of minutes, it had been too much for Chase to bear and he had walked from there dejectedly. _

Cameron searched at the back of her mind and came up with that one moment in House's office that morning.

_House had just signed some papers for her and she was about to walk away when House had said:_

"_How many?"_

"_What?"_

"_How many times did Chase and you do it last night?" House had asked standing up to come to rest just in front of her. "Actually you know I feel sorry for both of you. You must have used him up completely and I'm sure even then he couldn't keep up with you. So how many?" _

"_You think I'm gonna tell you so that you can go shoot your mouth off all around the hospital?" Cameron had replied, snorting._

_Cameron had made an attempt to proceed towards the door but House had blocked her way._

"_House let me go." _

"_Not until you tell me."_

_They had stood there for more than two minutes, their eyes boring into each other, neither of them giving in before House had said, "You know we can go on with this eye sex all day and night long. I'm not in a hurry. _

"_Wilson, help me." Cameron had said looking by the door at an imaginary figure. As soon as House had turned to snarl at him for his interruption, Cameron had run away giggling like a school girl._

"_I hope for his sake that the condoms didn't break."_

_Cameron had stopped for a second to look back at House amusingly but all the while thinking, "If only you knew House what really happened and how wonderful it was."_

"And?" Cameron looked at him questioningly. "And I knew that House still meant a lot to you then," he stated. _And he still does._ "Anyway, why are we having this conversation?"

_Great House again. But then it's my fault really. When I had my thing for House I let it show so much. But I didn't say or do anything when I bounced back. Of course everyone will take it for granted that I still dig House._ "I've been over House since quite some time now," she admitted quietly. "But since a couple of months, doubts, fears, regrets, desires have been plaguing me. I couldn't put a word to what I was feeling. It's only yesterday that Alana helped me realise what I really wanted." Opening her eyes she added meekly, "I want more from you if you consider me worth it. Take your time to think about it. There's no hurry." She approached him and lightly kissed his cheek. She then moved towards the door, pausing for a second to glance at Chase before walking out of the room.

-!-

Chase remained rooted to the same position for some time, staring at the spot where Cameron had been standing. Slowly, a goofy grin appeared on his face before he started laughing like mad. He was ecstatic.

_Oh my God, have I heard well? Did Cameron really say in the same breath that (a) she's __**over**__ House and (b) she wants __**me**__? _Her voice was still echoing in his head. _"I've been over House since quite some time now…" She's over House! Wow! How did that happen?_ He had realised that the gorgeous and smart doctor had tugged at his heartstrings lightly a few months after she had been appointed. But when she had discovered a liking to House, Chase had pushed away his insignificant crush. But kissing her lips and tasting her that night had opened floodgates of emotions that had been so cumbersome to overcome.

"_I want more from you if you consider me worth it..." But really I was only kidding myself. How can anyone ever get over Cameron? Of course I want more. The truth is that I've been hoping to hear these words for so long. _

"_The most exhilarating making-out session with a guy ever…"_

"_The most exhilarating making-out session…with a guy ever…"_

_"That night, I had the most exhilarating making-out session with a guy ever…_"

_Wait—What?_

Chase froze in place, baffled. A voice screamed in his mind. _With a __**guy**__?? That means there must have been an exhilarating making-out session with a girl then! _Another voice argued, c_ome on she just said it like that._ But the other voice resumed more forcefully. _You know perfectly well that Cameron never says anything just like that, especially today when she was being so cautious about each and everything that she was saying._

"Oh crap" Chase muttered under his breath. _Maybe she was a little experimental in high school. There's nothing wrong in this, isn't it?_ Chase convinced himself. _Was or still is? Alana…?_ Cameron's best friend had joined them a couple of times when Cameron, Foreman and him had gone out for drinks after work. The trust between them and the deep concern for each other had been evident. He walked towards the table by the window and took out a photo frame from a drawer. In the photograph, Cameron and Alana were in some park. Cameron had her head in Alana's lap. Alana's left hand rested on Cameron's head while her right hand was interlocked with Cameron's left over Cameron's belly. They were looking at each other, laughing merrily. Whoever had taken this photograph had captured the essence of their friendship.

Chase took out his cell phone from his pocket. "Hi Joe. Can we meet for lunch?... See you."

-!-

Cameron walked into the diagnostics room shortly after lunch to see that only Foreman was there at the table studying a file. Chase's lab coat was not where he had left it before lunch.

"Where's Chase?" Cameron asked Foreman.

"He's taken the rest of the day off. He said he had some personal matters to tend to."

Cameron flopped in the nearby chair, her mind racing. _Oh no don't tell me that I scared him away… I didn't give him time to reply because I wouldn't have been able to bear his refusal right away. I should have known he wouldn't still be looking my way after so long. How ironic…When he wanted me, I didn't even care about him and now when it's my turn, he's already over me… _

Cameron was still thinking when House wobbled into the room and found her staring into space, a half-smile on her face.

"Mind sharing your lesbian fantasies with us?" House hissed in her ear, bending over.

"Actually I was just in the middle of a threesome. You know with her sucking my left nipple and tweaking the other one, with him licking me down there and my left hand vigorously stroking his thing," Cameron elaborated, nodding towards House's crotch. Foreman let out a snort in the background.

"No need for so much sarcasm Cameron. I just don't like you thinking about someone else when I'm in the room," House managed to retort back after an uncharacteristic delay of a few seconds.

"You know why the delay? I'm sure he was picturing you, Cuddy and him in his mind and he just _loooved_ what he saw although he will never admit it," Foreman winked at Cameron.

"I didn't know that you've changed your name from Eric _Foreman_ to Matt _Parkman_." House rolled his eyes and hobbled towards his office, still a bit rattled.

Cameron smiled at Foreman and stood up to get some coffee. But as soon as she had her back to him, her expression changed to one of panic. _Did I really scare you away Chase?_

-!-

Joe strode in the coffee shop near the hospital, easily spotting Chase. He was sitting in their usual booth and staring into space, a frown on his face.

"Hi Rob."

"Hi" Chase greeted back morosely.

"What's the matter?"

"Cameron wants more from me."

"More?"

"She's over House and wants to have something with me."

Joe studied him before exclaiming, "Why are you saying this as if you've just lost your best friend when I'm still here and when Cameron has said what you were desperate to hear for so long?"

"Cameron said she had one of the best times that night 'with a guy' ever. It means she must also had one 'with a girl' isn't it?" Chase emphasised with air-quotes. "Or still does perhaps. Maybe she has a thing going on with Alana. Cameron keeps a picture of them in her drawer. Not the picture of her parents or that of her dead husband. _A-la-na's photo_. We both have seen them together. The love for each other is more than apparent. Maybe Cameron is bisexual." Chase stopped his rambling abruptly, his eyes wide.

Joe laughed out loud. "Aren't you drawing hasty conclusions from three small words?"

"Maybe," Chase agreed unwillingly, the slightest of smiles appearing on his face.

"Let's assume for one moment that you're right. That indeed Alana and Cameron had or have something between them. Would that be so dramatic or wrong?"

"I don't know…I'm so confused." Chase whined. "How would you feel if you found out that Teresa and Kristin were together?"

Joe sipped his coffee for a couple of minutes, reflecting deeply about his girlfriend Teresa and her best friend. "Frankly speaking, I'd be flattered."

"Flattered?" Chase was incredulous.

"Yeah. I tend to take out other people's frustrations on her. I don't always help around at home. I leave my things really messy. I don't always put the cap back on the toothpaste tube, which irritates her. I don't like to go shopping with her, even if the shopping's for me. Basically, I'm not very accommodating. On the other hand, Kristin's really something else. She's patient, understanding and non-judgemental. She comes running at one call from Teresa. Plus, they both love shopping, dancing, _tidiness_. Despite all the disadvantages that I have, if Teresa still wants to have me in her life, I'd be mad to complain," Joe explained.

Chase laughed lightly. "I've never looked at all this_ this way_." They both continued to drink their coffee in comfortable silence.

"There's another aspect also. Cameron and Alana are best mates since high school. Cameron must have been through a rough patch after her husband's death. Alana maybe was there to comfort her," Joe added for some time. "You know it's funny. When a guy is in a problem, he comes to see his best mate and says two sentences about his pain. The best mate in question quietly nods, gives him a tap on the back, offers him a beer and they both go watch TV together. That's it."

"Thank God we're not like that," Chase grinned.

"We're not like the other guys because we've known each other since kindie back in Australia. We drink coffee instead of beer and we say more than two sentences." Joe smiled. "But girls, they are different when it comes to hurt and comfort. They talk, they actually _converse. _They hug, they cuddle and they kiss. When a girl kisses another girl, it does not necessary mean that they are lesbian or bi. It means that they get hurt, feel lonely and sometimes their pillows, teddy bears or even their dildos are not enough to keep them warm and satisfied late at night."  
Chase was fascinated. "It's a whole new perspective to me," he confessed.

"That's my opinion. You need to make up your own now Rob. I suggest you take some time off and think carefully about everything."

"I'll do that." Chase nodded.

-!-

Cameron had barely had time to dump her bag on the floor and slump onto her couch when she heard the door of her apartment opening and Alana barged in.

"So what did he say?" Alana asked excitedly.

"Didn't your spy tell you?" Cameron rolled her eyes at her.

"Yeah my spy did tell me that you two talked alone in the diagnostics room for a long time a bit before lunch. Too bad my spy doesn't lipread. I'll have to do something about this," Alana replied, rubbing her chin.

"You actually have a spy at the hospital? I thought you were joking. Who is she?" Cameron was utterly puzzled.

"It could be a he. Forget about that. Tell me what happened."

"I told Chase everything I had on my heart," Cameron said nonchalantly.

"From the telltale disappointment in your voice, I presume it didn't go too well." Alana remarked gently.

"He went home just after we talked. He took the rest of the day off. I guess he didn't want to hurt me. He didn't want me to see the rejection on his face right away. When he says no to me tomorrow, it will at least look as if he's stayed awake all night long to make up his mind." Cameron scowled bitterly.

Alana sat down on the floor and rubbed Cameron's knees affectionately. "You know, for days, weeks, months, Chase must have hoped for a change of heart from you. At some point in time, he must have coaxed his heart to stop having any expectations. To hear all those things from you today must have been…strange. And you can't wait for _one _night."

"You're right. I'm being stupid," Cameron acknowledged.

Alana smiled. "No you're just being impatient Allison." She tickled Cameron's feet, causing the latter to twitch uncontrollably.

"Alana stop this! You know I'm ticklish!" Cameron shrieked out laughing.

"Alright I'll stop but you stop having negative thoughts. Chase will say yes tomorrow. Come on let me take you out for dinner." Alana stood up and offered her hand to Cameron.

"Let's go," Cameron accepted with a smile.

-!-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neither House M.D. nor any of the onscreen characters belong to me, alas.

Note: First of all, thank you to everyone who's read the story. It feels wonderful to realise that despite the plethora of stories on this site, so many people have taken time to read mine even though it's my first fanfic and well, it's nothing extraordinary. Just a little idea that my helplessly romantic mind has conjured.

I almost fell off my chair when I saw that I've received my first ever review! Mindolluin, merci beaucoup! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis touchée par tes mots.. :)

Next a short, fluffy chapter...

- !-

Chase darted a glance around him. His presence at this early hour at the hospital was certainly unusual. It was the morning after and Chase had been staring at the sole occupant of the lab for five minutes now through the glass pane. Cameron was intently reading some file, perched in one of the stools, her back to him. _I should talk to her before Foreman or House comes. Well at least before Foreman arrives. House's surely still in bed right now_, he thought dryly.

He opened the door and walked in but Cameron did not even flinch. _Hmm how do I get her attention? _Chase briskly went to her. He twirled her round and made her stand, immediately capturing her lips with his own. The file that had been on her lap thudded to the ground and all the papers lay scattered. With one swift move, he opened her bun, causing her luscious hair to fall over her shoulders.

The moment Chase's lips crashed against hers, her eyes fluttered closed and her hands found their way at his nape and on his chest. By then, Cameron had lost all sense of time and rationality. What she registered was how Chase's lips felt wonderful against hers, how much she had missed having him so close and how his hand was fumbling to her chest, his fingers groping the plush, nurturing flesh of her under her untucked shirt.

Chase was as lost as Cameron in the kiss but light footsteps approaching the lab suddenly caught him off-guard. Chase ducked immediately and yanked Cameron towards himself.

"What is it?" Cameron scowled.

"Wilson!"

"Dammit," Cameron hissed, peeking at Wilson from under the table side.

"Go out with me," Chase whispered.

Cameron's head jerked back to look at Chase. "What?"

"Let me get to know you properly outside work. Let me take you out on a date."

Cameron gaped at him, unable to say anything. A few seconds later, Wilson left, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. Chase stood, straightening his clothes. Cameron remained crouched, making an ineffective attempt at gathering the papers on the floor. She was clearly flustered and Chase could see she was doing everything that she could so as not to meet his gaze.

"You didn't accept," Chase said quietly.

Cameron stood up and stared into his troubled blue eyes guiltily. "Yesterday when you went home after our little talk, I figured you must be over me but you don't know how to tell me without hurting me. I spent the remaining of the day and the whole of the night with this thought in mind. When you kissed me senseless just now, I guess at the back of my mind I was thinking maybe you only want to get into my pants… I'm sorry."

Chase shrugged. "It's alright. I understand."

_Is he for real?_ Cameron thought, amazed. A small smile crept to her face. "If you really want to take it slow, why were you frisking me just now? You know your hand on my breasts?" Cameron asked playfully, cocking her head.

"I wanted to see the kind of effect I have on you. If you let me do whatever I want or you push me away and punch me in the face," Chase admitted, his eyes twinkling with mischief and he held up his hands. "From now on, it's officially go-slow, I promise. So…what do you think of my offer?"

"Hmm…What should I _not_ wear on our date?"

Chase smiled brightly and whisked her close to him. "The date's this Saturday. I'll let you know. I need to go to the ICU to sign some papers. Mind if I say something?"

"Not at all."

"You have beautiful hair. You should let it open more often. Today would be a good start," he said as he kissed her. "I can't refuse you anything when you ask me so sweetly with that sexy accent of yours," Cameron rolled her eyes at him as he proceeded towards the door, winking at her in the process. Cameron bent down to gather the rest of the papers and shook her head when she realised that they lay scattered on the floor because of Chase but she did not really mind. The truth be said, she was truly content for the first time since months.

-!-


	4. Chapter 4

Note: On the occasion of Princess Diana's death anniversary, I saw 'Murder of Princess Diana' on national TV for the first time on Sunday. Although the film is everything one would expect from such a crime-cum-thriller movie, what really stood out for me was Jennifer Morrison. She handles the complex parts with remarkable ease. But then maybe I'm a little biased…

-!-

Two weeks later…

Chase, Cameron and Foreman were seated at the glass-topped table discussing the symptoms of their latest patient one morning with House limping back and forth across the diagnostics room when Chase sneezed for the thirteenth time in one hour. Till then, House had not responded at all to the previous twelve ones but this time he could not resist. He came behind Chase and smacked him on the head with a file.

Cameron glared at him. "House!"

"Ouch! That hurt," Chase frowned, rubbing the side of his head.

"You two shut up," House pointed to Cameron and Foreman.

"Symptoms: coughing, sneezing like an _idiot_, sore throat, congested nose, runny bloody eyes and most important _fever_," House listed. "What's the disease?" House peered at Chase menacingly.

"Influenza," Chase replied with a small voice.

"Thank you for gracing us with your intelligence _Sir_," House spat. "Then what the HELL are you doing here? You want to contaminate me? You want to make me sick?" His voice boomed through the room.

No one said anything or even moved. House smirked, his voice filled with glee. "If I knew a doctor like you could be that stupid, you'd still be frolicking in the land down there. Cameron, Foreman, get the tests done and give Mr Pain-In-The-Ass the treatment. This was really a non-case. A funkin' waste of my time," House scoffed as he wobbled out of the room.

"It's eleven o'clock and he's already going home," Foreman pointed out resignedly.

"With his pissed off mood, I'm glad he is," Cameron retorted. "I was afraid the glass panes were gonna crumble with his voice. What's with the mood anyway?"

"Apparently he lost some bet to Wilson," Foreman shrugged. "I'm going to the lab."

"I'll join you in a few minutes Foreman."

Cameron waited till he had gone away to go sit next to Chase on the couch.

"You can say it you know and you'd be totally right," Chase sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"You can say 'I told you so'. I mean you did warn me against coming to work today when we talked on the phone this morning. I thought it was just a common cold and that it would go away. I had no fever when I checked my temperature this morning," Chase pouted.

"Logic dictates that after working under House for more than two years I should be exhibiting some of his _qualities_," Cameron rolled her eyes. "But I'm not as mean as him. I'll wait till you're fully fit to smack you on the head for not listening to me."

"Thank you. You're so sweet. You're a sweetheart." Chase lightened up a bit but then made a face. "Oh crap it hurts when I smile. Damn headache."

Cameron chuckled. "Why don't you lie down for some time on the couch?"

"Great idea," Chase replied weakly, getting into a sleeping position and wrapping his arms around himself to warm him up.

"I'll come see you later on. Okay?"

"Okay"

-!-

A beeping sound disturbed the stillness of the room one hour later. Chase groaned and sat up to check his pager. He gingerly stood up and stepped forward but a wave of mild dizziness washed over him and he stilled. When he was sure he was steady enough, he slowly trudged towards the nurse station.

There, he saw Cameron. Coming to rest near her, he placed his forehead on her shoulder and weakly said, "Someone paged me."

"You okay Dr Chase?" Nurse Brenda queried.

"Flu," Cameron replied, gently patting his cheek and she thrust a paper in his hand. "Sign this for me and take off your white coat."

Chase just did as instructed. Cameron handed back the paper to Nurse Brenda and took Chase's arm, leading him outside the hospital into the car pack.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm kidnapping you," Cameron stated as she unlocked Chase's car and both of them got inside.

Chase noticed that his messenger bag was on the backseat. "The state in which I am right now, I know I'll make a very cooperative hostage. But I doubt I'll be a fun one," he mumbled. He closed his eyes and laid his head against the headrest.

Cameron backed out and drove quietly for fifteen minutes before stopping the car. She then lightly brushed her fingers against his cheek.

"Aren't we in front of Joe's office?" Chase inquired, squinting towards the multi-story building.

"Yes. I've talked to Cuddy and she's given you today, tomorrow and the day after off. I need to get back to the hospital before lunch is over. There's a meeting of the Immunology Department immediately after lunch and Cuddy needs me there. Joe will drive you to your apartment."

"Hey," Joe greeted them as he came near the car. "Ready to go? Sorry for the trouble Cameron. I was busy when you called. That's why I couldn't pick Rob up at the hospital only."

"It's alright Joe. Take care of him," Cameron smiled. Kissing Chase's forehead, she got down the car and hailed a cab.

"She got me two days off. She drove me and my car here so that you don't waste your time. She hasn't eaten yet and she has a meeting just after lunch," Chase murmured smilingly. "She's amazing."

"That she is." Joe eyed him, amused. "Come on lover boy, let me take you home and tuck you into bed."

-!-

Later that evening…

Cameron had just finished dinner and was about to flop into her couch to watch some TV when an idea crossed her mind. Grabbing a few things and putting them in a bag, she took her car keys and left her apartment, closing the door behind her. She arrived at Chase's apartment twenty minutes later and rang the doorbell.

"Hi again. I know I just talked to you on the phone. But I wanted to see Chase and couldn't resist."

"That's alright," Joe moved out of the way for Cameron to step in. "I put Chase into bed some fifteen minutes ago."

Cameron followed Joe to Chase's bedroom. He was fast asleep in a curled up position, a blanket covering him up to his chin. He looked so cute. "Good night Robert," Cameron whispered.

Joe threw her a glance but said nothing. They both walked back into the living room.

"Are you gonna stay here tonight?"

"Yes why?"

Cameron bit her lip. "You mind if I stay overnight instead?" She asked hesitatingly.

"Not at all. Why would I mind?" Joe replied, very pleased. "If you need something here, just snoop around. I'll phone you tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too." Cameron smiled as Joe took his bag and left and she closed the door.

-!-


	5. Chapter 5

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee tickled Chase's nostrils. Without opening his eyes, he carelessly threw a leg over. But after a few seconds, he frowned. _Now that's weird. Why didn't my leg hit the floor like it usually does?_ He groggily opened his eyes and looked around. _Duh of course it won't because I am not lying on the couch in the diagnostics room but I'm on my bed in my room in my apartment. Joe tucked me into bed last night. _He got up, scratching his head. _How come this scent of coffee then? It must be him. I didn't even know I had coffee at home. Wow I must really have a look into my kitchen cabinets. God knows what could be rotting inside. _

He walked out of his bedroom into the hallway but then stopped dead. Barefooted, Cameron was in the kitchen, her back to him. She was preparing coffee while absentmindedly humming softly. He smiled when he noted that she was wearing one of his shirts. But what truly mesmerised him were the goose bumps that had formed on her legs due to the slightly chilly morning.

As if sensing something, Cameron turned round. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Chase. He looked adorable, standing there in his undershirt and boxer briefs, his hair mussed up. She made her way towards him.

"Allison…" Chase's voice trailed off.

Cameron seemed to pause for a second but then she asked, feeling his throat and forehead, "Better?"

"Health-wise, not as crappy as yesterday. Still a bit of a blur in my head, cotton in my throat and fever." He then grinned. "Otherwise, never felt better."

"I'm glad."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

As soon as Chase disappeared into his room, Cameron let out a puff, giggling. The images of Chase in his white boxer briefs were clogging her mind.

"I didn't know I had coffee at home," Chase murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind ten minutes later.

Cameron twirled round and rubbed the tip of her nose against Chase's. "I _knew_ you don't have coffee at home because you drink coffee brewed by _me_ first thing at the hospital and all day long. I brought some from my place. Let's have breakfast."

They both sat down at the dining table.

"How come you are here? The last thing I remember was Joe wishing me sweet dreams."

Cameron looked up from pouring out some coffee for both of them. "I wanted to see you and I couldn't resist. I asked Joe to go home. I talked to him before you woke up. He says hello."

"But you spent the whole night alone here?"

Cameron laughed softly. "I wasn't alone. You were here all around me," she said, gesturing with her hands. "I watched TV. I spent much time on your balcony looking at the stars and the city," she paused and then added, "I also snooped around with Joe's permission. The things I found…"

"I don't have any porn magazines or films," Chase countered.

"What about the videos on your laptop?" Cameron stuck out her tongue. "Gotcha!"

"Oh crap." They both laughed and continued with their eating.

"You blinked when I called you Allison. You don't like me using your first name?" Chase ventured cautiously.

Cameron smiled. "On the contrary, no one says it like you just did."

"But…" Chase trailed off.

"I'm not sure we'll be able to segue easily from first name in the hallway to last name in the diagnostics room back to first name in the car pack without anyone finding out about us," Cameron mused, holding her breath.

"You don't want House to know that we're together."

"There was no edge to your voice just now. How things have changed in the matter of just two weeks," Cameron noted happily and Chase smiled back. "I don't want House or anyone else at the hospital to know about us…at least not for now."

"Can I know why?"

"We've gone on two dates so far and I've learnt more about you than after working for two years with you. We're still getting to know each other. I came to your apartment for the first time yesterday. Going slow and taking time to discover each other…I've never done this before and it feels so great. I'm on cloud nine right now. I don't want House or anyone else to pass any comment or create any discomfort or misunderstanding between us. Not till we _totally_ trust each other. "

"I agree. But from now on, you're Allison to me outside work. I know I can handle it." Chase smiled.

"I called you Robert last night when I came to wish you good night. Joe looked at me strangely," she told him.

"We're on the same wavelength then," Chase remarked before falling silent.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Working for House is like living in a goldfish bowl. He _must _know about us. Isn't it strange that he hasn't said anything yet?" Chase wondered.

"He's just waiting for the right time to spring this information on us. I hope the right time comes at a much later date," Cameron shrugged before changing the subject. She did not want to waste time on House. "Anyway, my turn now to ask you a question. Why didn't you make love to me that night?"

Chase grinned. "You want the truth or a lie?"

"Let's start with the lie," she smirked.

"I wasn't sure your dining table would have been able to keep up with you," Chase said impishly.

Cameron blushed. "Although we did start on the dining table, we wrapped up on my bed. What's the truth then?"

"I was sure _I_ wouldn't have been able to keep up with you after the first round was over."

"Now that's definitely a lie and I know it," Cameron protested energetically. "What's the true lie then? Or the false truth?"

Chase took a deep breath, his smile toning down. "I've fantasised about making love to you so many times. That night you were already high because of crystal meth. I didn't make love to you because of my ego. The day we actually make love, I want you to be high because of me and only me. At least that's what I'd like to happen."

The seriousness on his face and the honesty in his voice surprised Cameron. But what really stirred her emotions deep inside was the intensity in his eyes. She got up and came to sit down in his lap, hugging him tight, resting her cheek against his forehead.

"Is there something about tables that inspires you?" Chase quipped. Cameron tapped him on the thigh with her fist.

"I need to make a move now if I don't want to be late for work," she sighed as she got up. "As soon as I'm gone, you go back to rest," she ordered, wagging a finger at him. Chase nodded silently. Cameron took the used dishes to the kitchen.

"You know I saw the way you were staring at my boxer briefs earlier like you wanted to eat them. I'll have to invest in some edible underwear."

A spoon came flying from the kitchen and Chase had to duck to avoid being hit square on the forehead. Cameron reappeared to assess the situation upon hearing the spoon hit the floor, hands on her hips.

"Hmm…just what turns me on…a woman with a strong punch and a perfect aim."

Cameron shook her head, laughing and disappeared into the bedroom to get ready.

-!-


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I had written a make-out scene but then at the last minute decided against posting it here. Wasn't too sure it was ok.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read the story so far.

-!-

Later that morning…

Cameron was walking through the car park towards the hospital when she heard someone call her. Turning round, she saw Cuddy and waited till she was level with her.

"Morning Dr Cuddy."

"Morning Cameron. Can I see you in my office just now?"

"Sure."

Five minutes elapsed before Cameron knocked on Cuddy's door and waited until Cuddy called her inside. Cuddy indicated towards the sofa. Cameron arched an eyebrow but sat down nonetheless without question. She had not often been in that office alone and the times when she had been there, it had always been to decry House's unethical methods. She nervously smoothed her pants with her hands.

Cuddy roused from her chair and came to sit down next to her, crossing her legs comfortably.

"How's Dr Chase?"

"Still fever and headache but he's feeling better than yesterday."

"Good." Cuddy replied, pausing for a moment before deciding to go for a direct approach. "I know Dr Chase and you are going out together."

"Oh." Cameron froze, taken aback and for a moment she did not know how to respond.

Cuddy was amused by the way Cameron's jaw fell. In her opinion, Cameron had one of the most expressive features and this often played against her, with House pouncing on her whenever her face betrayed what she wanted to stifle inside. "Relax Allison, there's no law preventing two doctors working in the same department to be together. Actually I'm impressed."

"Really?" Cameron slowly asked.

Cuddy laughed softly. After all, Cameron must surely have expected to be bristled at for being so unprofessional. "I understand your reaction to my reaction but love blossoming between two fellows working under House is a miracle one witnesses once in a lifetime," Cuddy answered before adding in a smaller voice, "You deserve to be happy Allison."

Cameron could read the sincerity in her eyes and this came as a total surprise to her. "Thank you…In a weird, totally unexpected way, what you say means a lot to me." Cameron admitted ruefully and Cuddy let out a chuckle. But then Cameron frowned. "How do you know?"

Cuddy answered Cameron's query by a question of her own. "You know why House was in such a bad mood yesterday?"

The connection was not clear in her mind and therefore Cameron shrugged. "Foreman mentioned that House had lost some bet to Wilson."

"The bet was about Chase and you." Cuddy said as a matter of fact.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Of course. Why am I not surprised?"

"When Chase and you started going out together, House betted that you two would have sex at least ten times during the first two weeks because as innocent as you look, you are two horny rabbits. But then he revised his statement saying that you would do it at least once. That was just to be on the safe side because if he lost the bet, it meant clinic duty daily for one month."

"House knew about Chase and me but he couldn't mess around with us since it meant trying to influence or stimulate us into action," Cameron guessed, deep in thought.

"You catch on real fast Cameron," Cuddy nodded appreciatively. She watched on as a faint look of realisation came onto Cameron's face, which rapidly gave way to a look of panic in her eyes. "Wait a minute…How do they know Chase and I haven't slept together yet? Is it that obvious?"

"Hell no, not to me. But Wilson and especially House, well they spend hours studying the intricacies of human behaviour, so…"

Cameron nodded. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Just to warn you that if I were you I wouldn't be surprised that the barbs and insults come flying by as soon as you step in the conference room."

Cameron sighed heavily. "Honeymoon's over."

-!-

"Allison I hope for your sake you're not standing behind me to help House," Cuddy warned her.

"No." Cameron looked down at Cuddy who was seated at the poker table and smiled reassuringly at her. "But to tell you the truth, he tried to talk me into it before you started playing."

House glared at both but behind his perpetual scowl, he bit back a smile. True, Cuddy had threatened both his balls and to dump on him more clinic duty if he did not show his ass at the charity event organised at the hospital. Nonetheless, free drinks, poker, Wilson and most important the two ladies right opposite him were more than making up for being forced to wear his penguin suit. Cameron was preternaturally aglow in a pleated orange halter dress with a sexy low open back. In his opinion, Cameron had never looked yummier. And what to say about Cuddy? She looked ravishing in a deep emerald gown with jewel accented straps and despite the alluring, deep V-neckline it had taken him a whole five minutes to aim a first jibe at Cuddy's cleavage.

"So Cameron already fed up of Chase's wilted banana? And feeling tempted by Cuddy's air bags?"

"If you think so," Cameron said, deadpan.

"You're no fun," House pouted. "Hey Jimmy if I win tonight, we cancel that bet pleeease."

"Oh no no, I won that bet square," Wilson remarked smugly.

"You know Alana isn't it?" Cameron asked Wilson, her eyes fixed on him.

"Really?"

"Wilson, that's not the way to answer a question you don't want to answer. Here you should have said, 'who's she?'" House then growled, realising that he was at a loss about the conversation Wilson and Cameron were having, "Who the hell is this Alana I don't know about?"

Both Cameron and Wilson pointedly ignored him. Under Cameron's unwavering stare and rigid stance, Wilson relented. "We met in the lobby once when she was waiting for you and we got to talking." He added softly, "There's never a dull moment with her around."

Cameron smiled knowingly and walked up to Wilson. "Those two first weeks were crucial and you found a way to make sure House wouldn't pick at Chase and me and ridicule us. Thank you Wilson," she whispered and then lightly kissed him on his cheekbone.

"I take absolutely no credit for it. The bet was Alana's idea." Wilson blushed, his face reddening.

House gaped at him and back to Cameron as she walked away. "Who is this Alana chick you're screwing?"

Cameron's eyes roved around the room until they fastened on Chase. He was standing close to the snack counter, having a quiet conversation with one of the doctors from ER.

"Wanna dance?' Cameron asked, linking her arms with his.

Chase made a face. "Huh... If I were you I wouldn't be too hot for it. I guarantee you your toes will get murdered."

Cameron considered this with mock seriousness and then laughed. "I'm willing to take the risk."

Chase led her to the centre of the room and placed his hands on her hips. Cameron's arms went on his shoulders, her hands adjoined at his nape and the pair slowly started swaying to the light music playing.

"You see you're doing just fine Robert," Cameron teased him.

"Allison I know everyone else must already have told you this but…you look stunning."

"Thank you…It matters to me when _you_ tell me so." At this, Chase's left hand found its way on Cameron's back, his fingers gently rubbing against her velvety skin.

Cameron giggled, a shiver running down her spine. "Kiss me."

Chase looked at her inquisitively and Cameron understood what he was implying. "I know what I said last week but I want the whole world to know that I'm happy…with you."

Chase grinned and he brushed his lips against his. Cameron deepened the kiss and soon their lips were intermeshed in such a duel that it was difficult to breathe evenly and the two reluctantly broke apart. The heat from Cameron's body was seeping into Chase's skin, his resolution of going slow evaporating. He wanted to be the one to remove that dress from her tonight, to cup her lovely breasts, to tickle her belly, to… He put an imaginary log in his mind across the path down which his flow of thoughts was racing.

Unbeknownst to Chase, Cameron was feeling equally flushed with the same kind of images that were making her insides quiver. She had agreed about the go-slow thing with him but she honestly could not wait anymore.

"Can you get my phone from my purse please? I'm gonna get something to drink."

Chase moved across the room to a table where Cameron had left her purse and opened it to take out her mobile phone. Something shiny caught his eyes. Condom packs… He looked up, searching frantically for Cameron over the mob of people in the lobby. She was at the bar counter and looking in his direction, a question on her lovely face. Chase smiled at her and she responded by the same, biting her lower lip in anticipation. His heart did a somersault in his chest. He could not wait to get home tonight.

-!-

Chase collapsed, still inside of Cameron. He rolled off her and lay on his back, panting heavily. Cameron immediately scooted close to him and placed her head on his chest. Chase wrapped his right arm around her and sighed contentedly.

"You were…amazing," Cameron said huskily.

"_We_ were," Chase corrected her. "But why aren't you talking like a doctor?"

"Um?"

Lifting his hand, he lightly touched her forehead with his index finger. "That was mind-blowing."

Cameron chuckled and taking the cue, shot back. "That was breathtaking."

"That was mouth-watering."

Planting a wet, noisy kiss on his chest, Cameron replied with one of her own. "That was heart-warming."

"That was eye-popping."

Cameron racked her brain but could not find one. "I give up," she sighed loudly. "I'm too spent right now."

"I've one more…you were ear-splitting."

"Was I that loud?" Cameron bit her lip shyly.

"Hey I wasn't saying that in a bad way…there's nothing wrong in being passionate. Besides, I'm hardly in a position to pass comments with the moans _I_ was emitting the whole time," Chase remarked.

Cameron smirked. "Actually I loved that. I went with guys before who remained stoic throughout the whole thing. It was unnerving. I was the one doing all the panting and screaming."

"Those guys, aliens, robots or cyborgs, definitely non-human."  
They remained intertwined in each other's arms, basking in their intimacy awhile when Chase started laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry!"

"What for?" Cameron looked at him quizzically.

"I've wanted to make love to you for so long and the first time it actually happens, we do it on the floor of my living room and on my worn-out sofa when there's a king-sized, comfortable bed there," he snorted, indicating towards his bedroom.

"Doing it here was great." Cameron chuckled. "Besides, the night's still young you know," she gave him a playful slap on his butt.

"Umm great idea. I'm even willing to risk my eardrums," He stood up, hauled her over his shoulder, mirroring her previous action by lightly pinching her butt. Cameron wriggled in his arms, roaring with laughter, clearly not expecting to be taken to the bedroom like that. "Robert!"

-!-

The next morning…

As soon as House appeared on the threshold of the conference room, he stood still, a wide grin on his face. "Wilson, Cuddy, get your ass in here!"

"Cameron and Chase finally jumped each other! Finally!" House blared out as soon as Cuddy and Wilson appeared.

"I'm surprised by the fact that I'm surprised that I still find you immature," Cuddy waved a deprecating hand.

"Come on, three weeks of canoodling without sex! I was freaked out wombat here had managed to convert atheist Cameron to a nun. I mean can you imagine her in a nun's attire instead of that dress she wore yesterday?"

Cameron sat up in interest. "You noticed my dress?"

"I was more interested by your NuBra actually. I find that fascinating. Next time you use that let me know so that I can supervise the procedure," House winked at her lewdly. Cameron rolled her eyes at him.

"Can I say something?" Chase timidly lifted his hand. "If I had met Allison when I was younger, the thought of going to the seminary wouldn't even have crossed my mind. I mean foreplay and sex take a whole new dimension with her. The kind of things she does…" he blabbed out before realising his faux pas and shut his mouth. He shot a placating glance to Cameron who, however, did not appear a whit discomposed. Instead, she winked at him before turning her attention to House, an impish smile tugging at her lips. Everyone's interest-filled eyes were now pinned on her.

"Oh fuck I knew I should have banged you before telling you I don't like you," House slapped his forehead in a dramatic way.

Cameron roused herself from her seat, coming to stand right in front of House. She grabbed his hips and pulled him close, staring at him fixedly. "Maybe you should have. It's too late now." She leaned even closer into him, her eyebrows lightly brushing his jaw and whispered throatily. "You don't know what you're missing."

"Time for General Hospital," House swatted Cameron's hands away and leapt, as much as he could leap towards his office.

Everyone waited till House had disappeared into his office to hoot with laughter. The flicker of horror that had crossed House's face, threatening to show that Cameron had indeed shredded his composure had been evident.

"Cameron, don't play with his nerves like that, he's getting old you know," Wilson tsked as he strode out.

"Sorry I couldn't stop myself," Chase said as he drew her into a hug.

"That's alright," Cameron replied as she kissed him.

Foreman narrowed his eyes at the mushy scene going on. "As much as you are cute together, please get a room."

"Hmm he's right. Let's find an empty patient's room." Cameron joked.

Cuddy shot a withering stare. "For your sake, I'm going to make as if I didn't hear anything," she exclaimed in a stern voice before flashing them a smile and walking away.

"No fun on work premises. I want to mess around with House's mind as long as I can."

"Meaning?"

"House must be thinking 'hmm…considering Chase's past with BDSM, what could Cameron be doing like that for him to be _that_ excited'?" Chase mused.

Cameron laughed heartily. "Oh that's right." She conceded, "I love messing up with his mind too. That doesn't happen everyday."

-!-


End file.
